1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of endotracheal tubes and, more particularly, to an endotracheal tube of the inflatable cuff type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Endotracheal tubes having inflatable cuffs and/or suction means are broadly known in the prior art. However, the suctioning means of such prior art devices are oriented such that they cause injury to the tracheal mucosa by grabbing or invaginating the tracheal mucosa when suction is applied. Examples of such prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,854,982; 3,173,418; 3,322,126; 3,788,326, and 3,889,688.